


Home Finally

by LittleBitOffanfic



Category: The Texas Chainsaw Massacre (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-23 03:09:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19142344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleBitOffanfic/pseuds/LittleBitOffanfic
Summary: Fandom: Texas Chainsaw MasscreCharacters: Thomas, Luda, Charlie, MontyRelationship: Thomas/readerRequest: Hey can you make a thomas hewitt story where Thomas and the reader grow up as childhood friends, but her parents force her to move to a boarding school or something. Thomas is heartbroken and before she leaves they share their feelings and a kiss. She leaves for years and comes back after a few years. She's a victim of a Texas gang that's caught in the Hewitts slaughter, Thomas pops a trunk and finds her inside.





	Home Finally

Fandom: Texas Chainsaw Masscre   
Characters: Thomas, Luda, Charlie, Monty   
Relationship: Thomas/reader   
Request: Hey can you make a thomas hewitt story where Thomas and the reader grow up as childhood friends, but her parents force her to move to a boarding school or something. Thomas is heartbroken and before she leaves they share their feelings and a kiss. She leaves for years and comes back after a few years. She's a victim of a Texas gang that's caught in the Hewitts slaughter, Thomas pops a trunk and finds her inside.

“I don’t want to go either.” You sobbed, pressing your hands over your eyes to try hide your tears.   
You had spent your whole life in Texas on the farm next to the Hewitt’s and while your family had never been the best, you loved your life. You attended school then would run home to see Thomas. But as you grew older, you had heard your parents talking. They thought that Texas, while nice, couldn’t offer you the job security and growth that you would need. They wanted to move away and send you to a college for ‘gifted’ youngsters. You cured your intelligence, knowing that if you had just played dumb, they wouldn’t want to take you away.   
At 16 years old, you were by far the brightest in the town with your nose in books. And Thomas, who was only a year older than you, was always by your side and eager to learn. The Hewitts had decided to home-school him, but that basically meant some maths and English in the morning then working on the land the rest of the day.   
But you were always there for each other. But now?   
You hated to think of your life without him. You weren’t by any means a social person and you highly doubted you could ever trust someone to the same extend that you trusted Thomas.   
Thomas had taken the news just as badly as you had. When his mother had told him, he had ran to find you, hoping it might be some sick joke. But he found you in the woods by a tree, crying. Thomas had fallen to his knees in front of you, instantly realising that it was true.   
You were leaving tomorrow.   
They had sprung it on you both in the hopes that it would be like ripping off a band aid. Your parents had spoken to Luda who had agreed to keep it in the dark until the night before.   
“This isn’t fair!” You shook your head, gasping for breath as you rocked back and forth.   
All Thomas could do was stare at you.   
He had never seen you like this. Your hands were trembling and the sobs raked through your body. He hated it.   
Thomas moved to gather you in his arms, pulling you against his chest to try comfort you. An intimate position that you were use to but made your heart race a little.   
The truth was, you loved him but he didn’t know. You had been so concerned with ruining the friendship you had with him that you didn’t want to confess your feelings to Thomas.   
But now, you might never get the chance.   
“Thomas?” you breath, lowering your hands to cuddle into his chest. Over the years, he had shot up compared to you. He now towered over your small stature.   
A soft grunt left his throat, as his arms wrapped around you.   
“I have to tell you something.” You breath, unable to believe you were about to tell him. “I love you.”   
You felt him freeze, his muscles tensing up as his breath caught in his throat.   
Pulling back from his chest as you look up to him, your eyes filled with tears as you felt a small bolt of fear at his response.   
Thomas couldn’t believe what he had heard. He hoped he hadn’t miss-heard you. Please god, let him not had miss-heard you.   
but then he saw your eyes.  
Years of friendship and trust meant he could read you easily. And yet, he had never had an inkling that you might… might return his feelings.   
And, now that he had heard it from you lips, he was unable to stop himself from closing the distance.   
Leaning down, Thomas pressed his lips to your own for the first time.   
You couldn’t quite believe he would have such confidence. You had always been the one to initiate everything. The first time, you had been the one to ask him to be your friend. You had ran up to his door and asked if he wanted to come out and play.  
He was always reserved and shy, a result of the bullying and taunting he had endured as a child. But never from you.   
You never cared about his skin, his face. You were just there with unconditional support and friendship. And Thomas loved you for that and everything you were.   
That night, you didn’t go home till well after sundown. You had had to rip yourself from Thomas’ arms as his mama called for him again and again. With tears, you said goodbye with a final confession of love again before turning and the two of you parted ways. Perhaps for the last time.   
\-----time skip ------------------  
You were far too gone. Dehydrated, starved and weak. You fought them every step, but they had no qualms in beating the fight out of you.   
They had kidnapped you in the hopes that your ‘wealthy family’ would pay them the ransom. After all, you had just graduated from a university known for its high fees. Your family had to be loaded, right?   
If only they had known your personal circumstances. Your parents were now dead.   
Having died in a nasty accident, you had received both compensation, their savings and the insurance that they had taken out years ago.   
You had used the money to send yourself to the best university on the best literacy courses because that was what you enjoyed. You wanted to write.   
However, they wouldn’t listen that your parents were dead. They were convinced the money would never come from someone as young as yourself.   
You closed your eyes, thinking about the account you had. You had more than enough money to pay the ransom if they would just listen to you.   
But now? You were sure they had figured out no money would come to them.   
You were glad you had written a will, donating some money to a charity for young people and the rest was to be given to the Hewitts if they still lived at the same house.   
Your mind flashed back to the white house.   
If only you had visited them before you had been kidnapped. After your parents died, you couldn’t find it in yourself to go back. What if they had moved? Or something had happened to Thomas. For some reason, the thought that they might be there was easier to live with than the knowledge that they weren’t.   
You had finally found the courage to return but the second you got into Texas, they had followed you. You had been so close.   
It was meant to be a normal mugging, but then they noticed your diploma and the name of the University in a box in your boot. And they had taken you.   
You had just wanted to see him again.   
Thomas flashed through your mind. The one man you had never forgotten. The one whos face was in most of your dreams at night and daydreams in the day.   
You wondered if he ever thought of you.   
You drifted in and out of consciousness, barely able to see anything. You could feel the rough binds on your hands and ankles. It was dark out, otherwise you would be able to see a little of the boot.  
The tail light was busted from where you had kicked it out, but you had received a few punches to the face for that. They had sneered at you, telling you there was no one in this part of Texas before forcing you back into the boot. But Charlie had always told you to do that if you were ever in this sort of situation.   
At least it allowed some fresh air in the boot during the day but the nights were certainly colder.   
Suddenly, you were fully awake as a bright light shone through the boot. Someone’s head lights. They must have had then off, then turned them on when they were close to the car.   
You heard swearing from the gang and red and blue lights rotated.   
Police?   
You tried to move but you were too weak.   
Crying against your binds, your mouth taped shut.   
The car then sped up as they tried to outrun the police car.   
The road was bumpy and you were throw around like luggage in the trunk. They weaved and lost control.  
you don’t know what happened, weather they tried to do a turn or if they hit the curb, but the car then hurtled through the air, rolling four or five times before it landed up right again.   
Cursing and groans from the men told you they were injured and, while you had certainly taken a beating as well, you were in a confined space while you doubted they had worn seatbelts.   
footsteps approached the wrecked car and you heard the door out.   
“GET OUT!” A voice, a familiar voice cried out as you heard something thump on the groan which was followed by a yelp of pain.   
That voice. You remembered it.   
\-----------flash back ---------------  
“God damn it, woman.” Charlie thumped his fist on the side in frustration at his sister.   
“You should have taken the red handkerchief out the pocket. I didn’t know.” She snapped, holding up the now pink shirt. Well, shirts. All 5 of them had been dyed.   
You and Thomas, 13 and 14 years old, peaked around the corner as you tried to stifle your laughter. You couldn’t imagine Charlie to wear pink and the thought made you and Thomas nearly cry with laughter.   
“I’ll give you two something to laugh at!” Charlie screamed in your direction and one of the shirts was thrown at the door way.  
You broke, howling with laughter as Thomas grabbed your hand and dragged you away as footsteps stormed towards the door.   
“It goes well with your eyes.” You managed to gasp out between laughter.   
“GET OUT!” Charlie screamed after you both as he picked the shirt up again, balled it up and threw it after you both. But Thomas had managed to get you out the front door and the two of you collapsed on the front porch in fits of giggles.   
Luda chucked from the kitchen and even Charlie, who was still raging, couldn’t help but smile if only for a moment.   
Charlie?   
your head was buzzing, and you were dazed and dizzy, but you couldn’t had forgotten that voice or imagined it.   
You heard babbling from the men. Something else was going on.   
raising both your hands, you managed to rip the tape from your lips with a cry.   
That cry made the men outside fall silent as you gasped for air and let out another broken cry. Your body ached and you were almost about to give up. If this was your last hope, you couldn’t lose it.   
“Tommy, go check.” This time, he didn’t demand it. In fact, he sounded almost fearful.   
Before your mind could process the nickname used by his uncle, the sound of the trunk being opened made you jump.   
As it swung open, you felt your heart stop in your chest.   
A man towered over the boot. The light from the police car behind was too bright for you to see his face as well as your eyes struggling to adjust.   
you blinked, trying to see if it could be him.   
“Thomas?” You breathed, your eyes filling with tears.   
You heard some sounds from the front of the car, but you couldn’t make out what was being said. You were too concentrated on the man.   
He put something down with a thud before he scooped you up into his arms. Lifting you out of the boot, he held you like a bride as he turned towards the police car.   
In that moment, you saw his eyes.   
Despite the mask he wore, you could recognise his eyes anywhere.   
You let out a soft cry of joy as you couldn’t help but smile at him. Reaching up with your bound hands, you slowly removed the mask. You were too far gone to question what it was made of.   
But it was Thomas nonetheless. His features had matured, with a stronger jawline but the condition had claimed his nose as you had thought. Not that you cared. You had never cared.   
Leaning forward, you press your forehead to his own, clutching the collar of his shirt as his mask dropped onto your lap. Thomas let out a trembling breath as he felt your skin touch his own, his arms shaking a little as his heart hammered in his chest.   
his eyes remained open while yours had closed at the contact. When you pulled back, he immediately walked to the police car which had both the driver and back passenger door open.   
He kneeled down and carefully placed you on the back seat. You could sense all four of your captors and possibly Charlie were watching what was happening but you didn’t care.   
Thomas pulled a small switch blade from his pocket and used it to free your hands and feet from the binds. He reached into the front and pulled a cop jacket over, covering you with it. You offered the mask back to him, a small rush of sadness filled you that he still wore masks but then again, you could see how bad his skin was. He reached out, taking it and pulling it back over his head. He took your hand and gave you the switch blade, closing both his hands around your own in a silent plea to use it if you needed to.   
“Is it her?” Charlie called, turning your attention back to the car.   
You looked out through the front windscreen and saw Charlie. He stood in a Sheriffs shirt and hat with his gun drawn.   
Only three of the men where kneeling on the ground outside the car. Their faces and bodies had been bloodied from the car rolling but they looked more fearful of Charlie and Thomas. Then you saw the fourth. He had been thrown from the car during the tumble and his body was lying in the grass, not moving. But judging by the way his neck was twisted, he would never wake.   
Your eyes moved to the boot and what was now on the floor in front of it, the thing Thomas had put down before picking you up.   
A chainsaw.   
Thomas stood up and turned to his uncle. With a single nod, the fate of the gang was sealed.   
Thomas closed over the door, giving you a slightly fearful glance before walking back to the group.   
You sat back in your seat, your head starting to become too much for you to bare.   
Closing your eyes, your mind pulled you in and out of consciousness again. But this time, you felt safe. Occasionally, you opened your eyes.   
First, you had seen one of the men attempting to run but Charlie shot him in the back of the leg.   
Second, you had seen them being hauled into the boot of the sheriffs car. you wondered if three men could fit into the boot. But judging by the slight shaking of the car, they were making them fit.   
thirdly was when you felt the car moving.   
Thomas and Charlie sat in the front. You could see Charlies had were shaking as he glanced back at you.   
“Don’t worry, girl. We found yah.” He mumbled, pulling away from the wrecked car.   
The last time was when you heard Luda voice. This time, you couldn’t open your eyes, but you could feel Thomas had picked you up again and was carrying you somewhere. The familiar smell of the Hewits made you feel like you were home again.   
Part of your mind wondered if you were just hallucinating. Another part said you had died and this was your version of heaven. You weren’t going to argue either way.   
You heard Ludas voice as she let out a soft and muffled cry.   
“put her upstairs. Yes, back in her room. Make sure shes comfy and I’ll be right up!” Her foot steps hurried away.   
you heard Thomas’ footsteps as he climbed the stairs and took you into a room. You felt him lower you onto a soft mattress, his fingers brushing some hair out of your face.   
“Ive missed you, Thomas.” You breathe.   
There was a soft groan and you felt Thomas take your hand. He pressed a kiss to your fingers and you were able to feel him nod as he did so. He had missed you.   
that was the last thing you remembered before passing out.   
\---------------------------------------------  
In the following days, you would find out exactly what had happened.   
Your car had been dumped near Ludas shop. She had seen it while putting some trash in a bin. As she dug through the possessions, she found your name on things and the photo album that was filled with your photos and some of the Hewitts.   
They had realized what had happened. And they knew who would have taken you. The gang which had tried to take over the area. But this was Hewitt land. And they didn’t take lightly to your kidnap.   
You were told of their eating habits, of the people who came into the house and never left. They told you everything.   
And you accepted it. In truth, you were just grateful to finally be home.   
In a moment, you fell right back into the life you had left. Luda fussed over you like your mother hand. Monty took a more fatherly approach while Charlie was more of a drunk but fun uncle. And Thomas. He was always there, by your side. He made sure you were well and happy. In truth, he was so blessed to have you back that he wouldn’t do anything that might make you leave again.   
It all fell into place when, one evening, you were sitting out on the porch.   
Thomas came out, taking off the bloodied apron as he sat beside you. An arm slipped around your waist and you were pulled again his side.   
you instantly giggled, cuddling into his side as you sat and watched the sun set. You were home finally.


End file.
